darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 4
|pub_date = March 20, 2013 |pages = 31 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #3 |followed_by = }} The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #1 is the fourth issue of The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths. It is included in The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 3. Summary The conclusion to the dramatic second volume of Archaia and The Jim Henson Company's trilogy of prequel graphic novels that tell the origin of the Dark Crystal.Jim Henson's Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #4 on Comixology Plot Chapter 4: Raunip's Dilemma Raunip comes across the ruins of Haron's home where he meets Thall. She offers to take him to her mother, who has just returned from the Castle of the Crystal At the village, they find Gelfling forging armor and weapons for the Skeksis. In the council chamber, Kartak argues with Carn about the decision to build weapons, believing that it is not the Gelfling way and that the Skeksis will turn the weapons on them. Raunip enters with Thall and assures them that the Skeksis use far more subtle weapons. The elders are not pleased to see him, believing him and Aughra to have abandoned them. They do not believe his claim that the Crystal was cracked and order him to leave, stating that they no longer need him. As Raunip prepares to leave the village, Thall catches up to im and offers to go with him, He refuses, but she insists on accompanying him. As they sit around a campfire, he tells her that he knows the Skeksis to be malevolent, reminding him of a Skolkek hunting Krollwigs. Raunip and Thall hear a twig snap and sense a creature approaching. It is UrGoh the Wanderer, who urges them to come with him. Chapter 5: The Valley of the urRu At the Gelfling village, four of the Skeksis arrive. SkekZok is disgusted by the Gelfling and states that they should wipe them out while their guard is down, regardless of SkekSo's orders. SkekVar assures him that the Gelfling have their uses, highlighting the food and drink that they did not even have to lift a finger to obtain. SkekZok asks of the Makraks and SkekVar replies that they will easily destroy the creatures with the weapons the Gelfling have made. SkekZok then asks what they will do about the UrRu, as they have not seen them since the Great Division and he worries about where they have been and what they have been doing. UrGoh leads Raunip and Thall to the Valley of the urRu, where the rest of his race await. Among them is Kotha , who reveals that UrGoh rescued him from the rubble after the Makraks attacked Noy and brought him to the Valley to be healed. Thall wonders if the UrRu can help them fight the Makraks, but UrSu replies that they are beings of peace, not war. Raunip resolves to put an end to the problem without their help. UrSu warns him not to allow the burden that he has taken on to destroy him. In the Gelfling village, Carn is concerned for her daughter's safety and hopes that she will return home bfore it is too late. In the Valley, Raunip wakes Thall as a horde of Makraks arrive and prepare to attack. Rather than fight, Raunip has Kotha speak to the creatures through animal soul-speaking. He learns that they come from within Thra and lived there peacefully for many long cycles, but were driven out when the Crystal cracked. Having never seen the world above and barely being able to breathe the air, they were driven made with fear which led them to attack the villages. UrSu states that the surface world is slowly killing them and that it must be decided quickly what should be done with them. A Gelfling scout from the village observes this. Chapter 6: The Call of Battle The scout returns to the Gelfling village and informs the elders of what he saw in the Valley of the UrRu. Karnak believes Thall to be a traitor, but Carn assures him that she would never do anything to harm the Gelfling. SkekVar grows impatient and states that they must act immediately as their enemies are gathering on their dorsteps. SkekNa expresses fear of the UrRu and SkekVar barks at him to obey his orders. At SkekVar's urging, Karnak orders that the Skeksis be brought their weapons and armor. Raunip, Thall, the UrRu and the Makraks approach the village and find the Skeksis awaiting them. SkekVar orders them to attck and Thall attempts to reason with them, but SkekVar declares her a traitor and repeats his order. The UrRu subdue the Skeksis with their chant and UrSu advises them to bring them before the council. In the council chamber, UrSu explains the MakRaks' situation to Carn. UrGoh tells them that there is a valley of smoke and molten rock on the other side of Thra known as the Field of Fire, where only the strongest of creatures can survive. He believes that the Makraks can live there, but that they will need someone to lead them and no Gelfling or UrRu can survive the journey or the destination. Raunip offers to lead them there, despite UrGoh's warning that it will surely kill him, believing it a small price to pay to ensure the Makraks' survival. At the Castle, SkekVar returns and is disgusted to have been defeated by the UrRu. Though things did not go exactly to plan, SkekSo still considers it a victory, as they have gained a seat at the Gelfling's council table. At the village, Raunip says his goodbyes to Thall and she gives him a cloak to help him on his journey. Raunip considers that it may be for the best that an old trickster like him leave the world to wiser people. Thall hugs him and tells him that he is not a trickster, but a hero. Raunip returns to High Hill and last time to bid farewell to Aughra. He tells her that she will probably never see him again and that he always wanted to help all of the races of Thra, but will have to settle for the one that needs him more than the others. He expresses hope that he will find the peace he always wanted so badly and tells her that he will miss her. As he leaves, Aughra sheds a tear. In his hooded cloak, Raunip leads the Makraks across Thra. They have many adventures together,encountering the pirate birds of Lados and traversing the Great Mountain of Kral, but only they know the truth of those stories. Chapter 7: The Storyteller's Farewell The storyteller states that Raunip succeeded in getting the Makraks to the Field of Fire, but the price was high. He removes his hood, revealing that he is Raunip, now horribly disfigured from exposure to the Field of Fire's harsh environment. He wishes to see Aughra and his friends one last time, but his time is short and he would prefer that they remember him as he was and not the wizened old husk that he has become. He hopes that they still tell legends about him and that they are all the truth. As he walks into the sunset, he tells his Fizzgig that he saw so many things and would hate for them to be forgotten. Gallery Panels The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -2 13.jpg The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -2 14.jpg The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -2 15.jpg References 1 Category:Comics